New Year's Final Countdown
by Alvara19
Summary: Dante drags Nero to a bar on New Years to celebrate. When Nero doesn't feel in the mood to party, Dante decides to help the kid get into a much better mood. Kissing isn't the only thing you can do when the New Year starts. DantexNero Graphic Yaoi


Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own any of the devil may cry characters in this fiction, if I did, Kyrie would have died in the first ten minutes of the game and Dante and Nero would be together...and Vergil would be shirtless in the third game...and Arkham would wear a frilly princess dress for my entertainment.

HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!! ^-^ I took a small break from my long story, Taken by the Moonlight, to bring you all a chunk of Hot Yaoi for a New Year's present! Hope you all like it!

--

The music blared out across the club as several men and women danced to it in the flashing colored lights of the dance floor. The televisions above the bar showed the thousands of people waiting for the final countdown as the people in the bar drank to the new year. Laughter rang though out the club as people wished each other the best in the year to come.

Nero downed the glass of mixed alcohol as he watched the bar tender mix drinks for a crowd of women in a flashy manner in an attempt to impress them. Dante had dragged him here despite the younger man's protests then left him sitting alone at the bar. The young devil hunter felt pissed at how the elder had just left without telling him where he was going or who with. _He better have not left without me or past out somewhere…_ He thought as he turned to look out at the dance floor, searching for the white haired man. Nero sighed when he noticed Dante dancing in between a group of women and a few men. The young slayer knew that he should have stopped the older man from drinking those two whole bottles of vodka with a few other party goers.

Nero ignored the other hunter and turned back to the bar, watching the new year's celebration on the television closest to him. The host of the particular program was making a spectacle out of a couple who had just got engaged in the middle of the crowd, jumping around and saying how cute the couple was together. _What's so special about getting engaged or kissing on New Years? Everyone does it._ Nero huffed as he turned away from the television and picked up a new glass of alcohol the bar tender must have set out for him.

"Hey, kid! What are you doing? You're missing out on all the fun!" The familiar voice of Dante said next to his ear, the words barely slurred from the alcohol. The elder devil hunter didn't understand why the younger man was not having as much fun as he was. The whole reason for coming here was so the other could have fun and enjoy himself a little but it seemed that the kid just had a stick up his ass that night. "Where are you going?" Dante asked when Nero stood up from his chair and walked away from the drunk slayer.

"Away from the noise." The young part devil said as he walked toward the door that led to the bathrooms. Dante frowned, not wanting the other man to think he took him out here just to annoy him. He left the bar and followed Nero as he opened the door and disappeared behind it. The elder opened the door after him to see the younger devil hunter rubbing his ear with his human hand. "I thought I was going to go deaf out there. Do they always play the music that loud?"

"It's New Years so everyone's just excited. Well, except you." Dante said, putting his hands on his hips as he looked over the young slayer. "You ok? I'm starting to get worried about you." Nero felt a little guilt form in his stomach at the older man's words.

"I'm fine. I'm just not into celebrating New Years by getting drunk off my ass and waking up with some random person that I don't know sleeping next to me in the morning." He said, removing his hand from his slightly ringing ears as he leaned against the wall. Luckily, the walls were sound proofed and the two no longer had to yell to hear each other and with the final count down to the new year coming soon, no one was in the hallways leading to the bathrooms and probably would not come in until a few minutes after the champagne and first drinks of the year.

Noticing this, Dante smirked inside his head as a devilish idea formed in his mind.

"It doesn't have to be a stranger, kid." He said, walking up to Nero and putting a hand next to the younger devil hunter's head and leaning close to the boy's face. Their lips were a hair's width away when Dante spoke again. "It could be someone closer to you."

Nero could feel his cheeks burning as he realized what the older hunter was suggesting. Sure, he found the elder a little attractive…maybe a lot more than a little, but he didn't think Dante would ever try to get in his pants. More than once, the younger man felt that he was the one that was secretly chasing the half devil though he never did anything to suggest that he had any feelings towards him.

"You're drunk, Dante. Get off me." Nero said, not wanting to be the other man's play thing for the night. He put his devil bringer onto the older slayer's chest to push him off. Dante ignored the light push and dove down, capturing the younger's soft lips with his in a light kiss.

Nero felt his resolve melt under the kiss as his cheeks flushed at the gentle touch as the elder parted his lips and he got a small taste of the more experienced devil hunter. He moaned softly as the other deepened the kiss and slid his tongue into his mouth. Before Dante could take it any farther, Nero pulled away reluctantly.

"We shouldn't do this here. What if someone walks in and sees us?" The younger devil slayer asked, looking down at the ground in embarrassment. He hoped that he could talk the other man out of it and push it off that Dante was too drunk to understand what was going on but none of it could cover up the large bulge forming in his pants from the older man's gentle kiss.

"Let them." Dante muttered before seizing the younger hunter's lips again, making the kiss rougher and deeper this time. Nero's human hand grasped at the elder's locks as he resisted weakly, his body demanding that he give in along with his mind. The older half devil did not waste time, knowing that people would come in soon after the final countdown to the next year.

Dante shoved his hands under the other devil slayer's shirt, running his hands across his toned stomach and chest. He pulled the shirt of man under him up and parted from his lips. Nero opened his mouth to protest but the only sound that came out was a low moan as the older slayer licked his left nipple slowly. The young hunter panted lightly as the elder ran his tongue down his stomach, stopping at his pants line.

Dante undid the button of the other's pants before grabbing hold of the zipper in his teeth and pulling it down slowly before pulling Nero's erection into the cool air. He pulled himself back up to the kid's lips, licking them as he started stroking him quickly. The young part demon's hips snapped forward with the older man's strokes and he moaned loudly at the heat growing in his stomach. Nero grabbed hold of Dante's hand and stopped him, wanting more than just teasing.

"Get on with it, Dante. Fuck me already." He moaned softly into the elder's ear. The other man kissed his neck, biting softly and leaving a large mark before answering the moaning younger hunter.

"You'll get what you want soon." He said before kneeling and grabbing hold of Nero's boots, yanking them off before taking off the young part demon's denim jeans. The man pinned to the wall shivered as the cold air attacked his heated skin. Dante pulled off his gloves and licked his fingers carefully before grabbing hold of Nero's arousal again. "This will hurt a little but it'll get better. Trust me."

The younger slayer nodded and opened his legs more as Dante rubbed his coated fingers around his tight entrance. He gasped loudly as he felt one enter him quickly, the older hunter pausing once it was in to give him some time to relax and get used to the feeling. It was several minutes before Nero pushed down more on the elder's finger, silently telling him to continue. Dante slowly pushed a second one in then a third, watching the younger man's face to make sure he was not hurting him too much and pumping his erection slowly to distract him from any pain.

Suddenly, Nero's back arched beautifully and he let out a soft scream as the other's fingers brushed against something that made pleasure spike through his spine and blur his vision slightly. He did not feel the hand on his arousal as the heat in his stomach spiked, telling him to stop the foreplay and get to the main event.

"Dante, please…I…" Nero pleaded as he moaned and pushed back on the fingers that were thrusting into his ass. Dante smiled and kissed him deeply, smothering the moan of loss as he took the fingers out of the young hunter. Nero moaned loudly as the older devil slayer slammed his cock inside him, hitting his prostate perfectly. "M-move!" He begged as he pulled his lips away, not wanting to wait for himself to adjust. He needed Dante and now.

The elder man smirked as he kissed down the other's neck, biting it harder than before as he wrapped the younger demon slayer's legs around his waist. He pulled almost all the way out before thrusting back into the tight heat of Nero's ass. The older devil hunter groaned at how deep he could reach into the other and how warm it was as the walls tightened around him. He panted as he pulled back out, taking his other hand off the kid's erection to use both of his hands to hold onto his hips before continuing his rough and fast pace.

Nero's devil bringer scratched streaks down the painted walls as he screamed in pleasure, loving the almost spine breaking pace and small rivers of blood coming from Dante's nails digging into his hips. His lungs burned from lack of oxygen as each thrust ripped a pleased sound from his lips. The heat in his lower stomach grew threateningly close to it's highest as Nero grabbed his erection and started stroking himself towards his release.

The door that led into the hallway was propped open an inch and through the opening the rave music was silenced as the count down to the new year began. Shouts of people counting down rose and rang loudly through out the whole bar. Twelve seconds remained until the next year came.

Dante knew that they were both close as his thrusts lost their rhythm and their cries escalated in volume. He bit down on to Nero's shoulder sharply drawing blood as he felt himself slip over the edge, cumming deeply into the kid's body. The younger man screamed loudly as his release covered their stomachs. A loud scream of 'Two! One!' echoed though the door as Dante grabbed the back of Nero's head and kissed him deeply. After many shouts of 'Happy New Year' outside, he pulled away to smile at the man in his arms.

"Hope we can do this again, next year."

--


End file.
